


Maximilian's Obsession: Maximilian X Secretary Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Omnic Rights, Omnic Sex, Possessive Behavior, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Yandere, robot dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: She got hired before she met him now she wish she never applied for the Job.
Relationships: Maximilian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Maximilian's Obsession: Maximilian X Secretary Reader

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new story and yes it is another Omnic base one, you all know I love the Robot Dick. XD I am pro Robot/Omnics rights :D Anyways please enjoy this!] 

(Name's POV) 

Today is my first day, I am working as a play boy bunny at the biggest Casino in the country. It is run by one of the most successful Omnics. My boyfriend said I would do great. He did not want me to work at such a shady place but he knew once I made my mind up to something I would not change it. So he told me to be safe, hugged me and I left for work uniform was there waiting for me. I was going to do my best to keep this job. 

-Small Time Skip, Brought to you By: The Uniform showing off them titties!-

I made it in my uniform and head out worried the girl would pop out at any time. I worked hard and did a good job that is when I am approached by the waitress who hired me. 

"(Name)." She says. "The Boss Regular waitress called in sick and he has an important meeting we need you to take over for it." 

"A-Alright." I say and walk over to the private room where their was three gentleman com in. I got their drinks and took their orders. I was to be seen not heard. I stood and listen and what I heard shocked me they were talking about Talon. 

I was not a fool I knew who Talon was, my father once was a commander of Overwatch. I work hard and fast and I swear the voice of the man in the bone mask sounded familiar in a strange way. That is when I saw him take off his mask it was Gabriel. I dropped the glass in shock. 

"Your supposed to be dead!" I blurt out and they freeze... Shit. 

They all looked at me for the first time. "What do you mean girl." Gabriel says.

"Gabriel Reyes former Commander of Black Watch, from the super Soldier program." I say knowing this is my own way to dig my way out. "You probably don't remember me... I am (Name) Morrison, Daughter to Jack Morrison."

He looked at me. "Kid what would your dad think of you if he saw you." He says and I blush.

"Sh-Shut up!" I say covering my chest. "I am a grown woman and not the one who works for Talon now. I rather sell my body than betray everything I stand for!" 

"What do you want to do with her Reaper?" The man I now recolonize as Akande say I did not know why I did not notice. 

"I would say just kill her get rid of loose ends, but the kid is my Goddaughter, I would not feel right." Gabriel says. "Besides she is Max employee. What do you think Max?" 

I looked over at the Omnic who has been staring at me for a while now. I do not know why but suddenly I feel so freaking naked. I shift uncomfortably. 

(Maximilian's POV) 

I had notice her since I walked into the room. She is so stunning and perfect and stunning I never seen someone as beautiful as her. I felt my circuits go crazy when I saw her and I was ready to kill Gabriel when he said we should kill her. 

"She will work here as my private waitress and secretary." I say. "You will have firm rules to miss Morrison." 

She nodded. "Yes sir." 

"Please Call Me Max." I say and she nods. 

"Max." 

Yes I like the way she says my name, in this moment I knew she is mine and mine alone and I will not loose her I will be damned if I do. She belong to me and only me. 

[I wanted to add a twist and with Reader as the daughter of Jack it will add to a big conflict later one I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


End file.
